1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to organic waste disposal and, more particularly, to improved ways and means for incinerating sewage sludge.
2. State of the Art
When incinerating partially dewatered sewage sludge by means of a multiple hearth furnace equipped with an afterburner, it is conventional practice to completely burn (i.e., completely oxidize) all the organics in the sludge within the furnace by supplying auxiliary fuel and air thereto, and then to raise the temperature of the furnace exhaust gases in the afterburner to eliminate odors. To insure complete oxidation of the organics in the furnace, it is conventional practice to supply more air to the furnace than is needed stoichiometrically. To raise the temperature of the off gases in the afterburner, it is usual practice to add auxiliary fuel and further air thereto.